Lección de Español
by davidstennant
Summary: Marco teaches Star Spanish.


_A/N: _I always had this headcannon that Marco would one day teach Star Spanish and then would use her new knowledge skills for everything.

Also, her thinking of what I love you means is not exactly Marco's thinking.

_Pairing: _Slight One sided Starco.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Star vs The forces Of Evil.

* * *

There she was again, the Latino noted.

For the third time in a row, something possessed the other Dimensional princess to get up at six in the morning to watch..what ever it was. Whenever he came downstairs, everything was just a garble of noise when he dragged himself to the dinning table.

He glanced at her face. She definitely didn't notice him, her eyes staring at the screen intensely. However, her expression wasn't happy. It was a mixture of drowsiness and...frustration?

Only because he wanted to know what exactly was causing the uncommon look she was giving, he forced his limbs to come to life and walk over. Rubbing his eyes and glancing at the television, he realized that she was watching some Spanish teenager speaking rapidly.

"Star?"

She didn't answer him, continuing to watch the somewhat attractive Spanish guy. He tried again. "What are you watching?"

_"Ahora te enseñaré etiquetas diferentes para miembros de la familia." _He said, as he pulled down a graph of family members.

"Star?"

_"Shh."_ She whispered, eyes still on the screen.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she grabbed his wrist tightly, making him yelp at the pressure. He gulped at her -I don't want to be bothered- face and tried to break free of her grip.

"_Ow!_ Star! I just want to know what you're watching."

"Oh." She gave a sheepish grin as she let go of him and he gingerly rubbed his wrist.

She had her full attention on him and she spoke. "Okay, so you know that Spanish test Miss Skullnick is giving on Wednesday?"

How could he not? Even though Spanish was his first language, he still studied for it. "Yeah?"

"Well, I..uh..don't really understand..."

"What have you been doing in Spanish class?"

"...nothing."

Knowing her, she was probably doodling on her desk.

"Anyway..." She waved her wand. "I _really_ need to learn it _sooooo-"_

She gestured to the television screen. "That's why I'm watching this."

He blinked at the boy's rapid speaking and raised and eyebrow at the girl. "Do you even understand what he's saying?"

She faltered. "Well, no. But I'll learn."

He sighed. "Star, you could've asked me, ya know."

She blinked and smacked her forehead. "Oh..._Duh_. Of course, you're in my class."

"I'm also Latino."

She gave him a blank look and he sighed again. "I'm fluent in Spanish."

Her eyes brightened and she jumped towards him, him stepping back from her possible impact. She stopped right in front of him and he relaxed. "Will you please, please, _please_ teach me Spanish, Marco?"

"Sure." Why not? He had nothing to do.

"_Yay!_ Thank you!" She gave him another one of her tight, spontaneous hugs and he smiled, though blushing slightly, returning the hug.

It took some getting used to, but he came to love her actions of affection.

* * *

"Alright," Marco started. "I'm only testing you on the topics we're getting."

She kicked her chair, nodding. She picked up a pencil and notepad, donning a serious look on her face though looking very comical doing it. He snickered.

"Okay, we'll start with greetings." He opened his Spanish textbook. "You know how to say "Hello", "Goodbye" , "Good Morning and Afternoon", right?"

She nodded, smiling. "Hola, Adiós or Hasta luego, Buenos _días_-" She grinned at her little pun. "-and Buenas tardes,right?"

He returned her smile. "Right, that's one topic down. So we have to learn what to say when introducing people."

He flipped to a page in the book and she readied her pencil. "When introducing people, like say: Your mother to Miss Skullnick, you say "Madre, esta es la señorita Skullnick."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well.." He thought. "You do know about "Este es and Esta es", right?"

"Yes, yes. But why senor-_uh_ senor-ita?"

"_Señorita_. And because you use that to refer to a woman who isn't married."

"What about a woman who is married? Like your mom?"

"You say Señora. And for males, you say Señor."

Star blinked and tested it. "So, for your parents, Señor and Señora Diaz?"

He smiled. "Yep, you're learning."

She whooped happily and he grinned. "Okay, let's see..." He skimmed over the rest of the topics.

_How you feel about something. _Marco thought. _Yeah, we could do that._

"Okay, let's go on to how to say how you feel about things. Like I'm hot: Tengo calor or I'm cold: Tengo frío.

"Tengo calor, Tengo frío." She muttered while moving her pencil.

"Okay, now think of something you like."

She rapped her pencil on her head. "Well...there are many things. Ice cream, Smile Dip- wait no, I love that. Uh..."

"Only one thing, Star." Marco sighed.

"Ummmm, how about...Marshmallows?"

Weird, but okay. "You say Me gusta marshmallows. You use "gusta" for something singular."

"And plural?"

"Me gustan cachorros. I like puppies. "Gustan" for plural things."

She nodded, writing down the words. "What about the things I love?"

"Well, there are different ways to say I love something." He flipped through the textbook and landed on a page.

"Like," He pointed to a picture with a girl with a puppy. "I love puppies: Me encanta cachorros."

"Or," He gestured to a group of friends. "Amo a mis amigos. Since Skullnick's bringing these exact things, you're lucky."

She skimmed the textbook's pictures and pointed. "What about this?"

He glanced at the picture of a girl kissing the check of a boy. "Well, this means I love my boyfriend: Amo a mi novio."

She nodded, but she seemed to be thinking. "What about if I want to say: I love you?"

He blinked but cleared his throat. "Well, you say: Te amo."

"So...if I want to say 'I love _you_', I say: Te amo, Marco?"

He blushed slightly. "Yeah."

She grinned. "I can tell that to my mom and dad, or your mom and dad or _even Oskar_." She sighed, dreamily while he rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Ummm," He blinked. "How to say, a lot or really: Te amo mucho which is I love you a lot."

She glanced up from writing it down. "Anything else?"

He glanced over the topics. "Nope, we're done."

She jumped up with her various notes and hugged him. "Thanks Marco! Now, I'll pass Wednesday's test for sure!"

"You're welcome, Star." He smiled.

She skipped up the stairs. "Wait, I meant to say: Gracias, Se-Señor Diaz. Te amo."

He froze. "Uh, Star?"

She back back down. "Yes- _uh_ sí?"

He thought about telling her exactly what "Te amo" meant when saying it to different people but shook his head, he would take this one. "Nevermind. Uh, Te amo también, Star. Mucho."

She smiled and continued skipping up the stairs, not noticing his slight warm face. He grinned. He probably wasn't going to explain this anytime soon, he'd keep this to himself.

* * *

**My first story for this show. Glad to see it's becoming well loved on tumblr and stuff, this show is great. Also, anyone caught the Gravity Falls reference?**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
